


Tales of the Sleepy Family

by Sage_S_Adoren



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Barely Any Romance, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Minecraft lore, Parental Role, Platonic Relationships, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Dream SMP, Shapeshifting Technoblade, Some Romance between Techno and my oc, These characters are based off of the youtubers and streamers but they aren't the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_S_Adoren/pseuds/Sage_S_Adoren
Summary: A series of short stories long BEFORE the events of the Dream SMP and then some later. It's not necessarily linear as there will be stories back and forth, depending on when I feel like writing them. There will be canon divergences so throw a lot of expectations out of the window.
Kudos: 11





	1. Welcome Both To The World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all of the people in these stories who aren't OCs are not the actual people who roleplay them. I've always seen these characters as characters and not a 100% accurate representation of the actual people. It's why some aspects and character motivations may be off or strange. It's also my justification for shipping Techno with my OC Primrose (who is not a real person.)   
> I hope this doesn't discourage you from reading the actual story and seeing for yourself what you think!

In which Philza and his wife Kristen have their first two sons!

* * *

Philza and his lovely human wife Kristen were currently in their bedroom, Kristen panting and resting from hours of painful pushing. And now it was finally over.

Many months had passed since she had broken the news to her husband, who was utterly ecstatic and more than a bit surprised. He was an Aetherian, a once Elohime Lord, and Kristen was a Human woman who was very good at survival and combat. She was of no royal blood whatsoever. Their union should not have been able to produce children. It had never been heard of.

But yet, here they were, hours later with many more hours of Kristen being in utter agony due to her pushing and struggling. 30 hours had passed and before they both knew it, Kristen was nursing two baby boys, both of whom had differences and neither looked to be twins. The firstborn was a boy with light brown hair, curly and messy already with pale skin and deep brown eyes. The only strange thing about him was the slightly pointed ears he had. The second child was with pink hair and very peachy skin, alongside the longer, elf-like ears he had. His eyes were dark but very vaguely magenta.

“Why does he have pink hair?” Philza had asked with more amusement than confusion. Kristen giggled in response.

“My father had this magenta colored hair. It’s a trait that gets passed down due to magic. It shows magical prowess in our family.” Kristen explained. Philza looked at his second born with interest.

“Magic, huh?” Philza said softly. Natural magic among humans was a rarity so seeing it in his half human and half elohime son was not entirely surprising but also fascinating. 

“What shall we name them?” Kristen asked sweetly as she looked down at the two. Philza wanted to give them Elohime names.

“Wiumes and Tiriaslithim. Those are Elohime names.” Philza suggested. Kristen gave it a thought before she smiled and nodded.

“Those are lovely names! Though are there English translations of those names? Just to have both names on record.” Kristen suggested.

“Huh, I never really thought of that.” Philza said honestly, placing a hand on his chin in contemplation. “The translations for those names, I mean.”

“Oh, I see, that’s okay! Take your time.” Kristen supported. It took Philza several more seconds before he smiled.

“Wilbur is what Wiumes means.” Philza began. “It means resolute or brilliant. And I suspect our son here will be nothing less than so.”

“I agree.” Kristen laughed warmly as she stroked Wilbur’s hair before her gaze turned to the other child. “What does Tiriamsili..?” She struggled with the pronunciation and Philza laughed, which Kristen only pouted at.

“I jest, love.” He said lovingly. “Tiriaslithim means Technoblade.” 

“Technoblade? That’s an odd name.” Kristen commented with a softer tone. “No offense!”

“Oh, don’t worry, most people who live on the Overworld have never heard of it. It’s an Elohime legend about a man who could conquer armies. Who fought countless battles against many evils.” Philza explained earnestly as he looked at his new family with great fondness and love.

“I actually really like both names honestly! But Technoblade is a bit too strange for me.” Kristen smiled. Philza nodded in response, understanding her reasoning.

“No problem, what do you suggest?” Philza asked.

“Could we give him my father’s name instead?” Kristen asked softly. “Since he has my father’s hair color, I kind of want to honor his memory.”

“That’s understandable.” Philza said. 

“His name was Theseus.” She said with a pinch of sadness to her tone. Philza smiled before he nodded.

“I really like that name.” He said warmly as he looked his lovely wife in the eyes. “So, Wilbur and Theseus?”

“Yes.” She replied with equal amounts of love. The couple shared a sweet kiss before they both turned their attention to their children. And they were both happy to have their sons to welcome to their small part of the world.


	2. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a neglectful father and a lonely son make up after years of being unhappy with each other.

Fundy had been spending a lot of time with Philza, his grandfather, who was bent on adopting him. Not that Fundy was complaining, he was glad to reconnect with more of his family. His own father was so much of a disappointment in terms of family. His own uncles didn’t care about him, despite Phil reassuring him that they all did. 

“What about dad?” Fundy asked, sitting next to Phil on the dock, fishing poles in hand. There was no response from Phil for a moment before the Elohime exhaled heavily.

“You dad was… complicated, Fundy.” Phil replied honestly. “I know it may seem like he didn’t care, but truthfully, he cared so much that it hurt.”

At that Fundy raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. At Philza’s questioning look, Fundy groaned. “He hurt me, he never really did anything for me. He expected me to do everything for him. Fight his wars, settle his battles, but did I ever get anything for caring about him? No, Phil, I never did.”

Phil was quiet for several seconds. Fundy could have sworn the Elohime had left but looking to his right confirmed that his grandfather was indeed there. Grandfather? What a strange term for someone who didn’t even look to be in his 40ties. Fundy had always assumed it was the Elohime aspect of his grandfather’s biology.

“I know your dad rejected you. And I know why.” Phil said softly yet sadly. Fundy’s eyes widened at that. What? Answers? After all of these years, he would have answers? Was this actually happening?! “But I can’t tell you.” At that, Fundy deflated and his hopes were dashed away immediately. “Though I think someone else can.”

Phil looked over his shoulder at something behind him. Confused, Fundy followed his gaze and his eyes widened in shock. There was Ghostbur, the remnants of his father, standing before them. The usually quite cheerful ghost looked sad and unsure of whether or not he wanted to be there. 

“Ghostbur. Thank you for coming.” Phil said genuinely. Fundy looked at his grandfather indignantly. 

“YOU invited him?!” Fundy demanded. “You know I don’t want anything to do with him!”

“Fundy, I-” Phil started but was interrupted by Wilbur.

“Dad, it’s okay.” Ghostbur said genuinely but the sadness lingered. He turned to Fundy with acceptance. “Please don’t blame Phil for this, Fundy. I wanted to talk to you about… things…”

Fundy paused, not sure how to respond to this. He settled for looking away and avoiding his dead father’s gaze. “You have answers?”

“I do, but I don’t know if you will like them.” Ghostbur said honestly yet worried. Fundy exhaled heavily, feeling his body go tense and stiff. He quickly composed himself. 

“I can take it.”

“I’ll give you two some space.” Phil said gingerly as he stood up and walked off, hands in his pockets. Fundy heard Phil pause as he passed by Wilbur before continuing. Footsteps cracked down the dock as Ghostbur closed the distance. Fundy refused to look at him still. Ghostbur sat down next to him and grabbed onto the fishing pole that Phil left behind. Fundy still would not look at him.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for several long seconds. Fundy actually didn’t mind silences, in fact, he preferred them as he worked long hours on his engineering projects and magic practice. But here it was so palpable that he could cut through it with a knife. He hated being in this situation with the person who neglected him for so long. 

“How are you feeling, Fundy?” Ghostbur asked, innocently yet genuinely. At that, Fundy’s head snapped towards Ghostbur, who looked at Fundy with honest concern and worry. Fundy scoffed at it all. 

“Don’t pretend you care, Wilbur.” Fundy growled. “You never saw me as your son.”

“I…” Ghostbur paused. “I did, Fundy… I really did… and…”

“Then why?!” Fundy yelled, which alarmed the easily spooked ghost. Fundy had tears in his eyes as he glared at his dead father hatefully. “Why did you leave me behind?! Why did you ignore me?! Why was everything I ever did for you not enough?! Why did you hate me so much?!”

Ghostbur looked to be processing all of this information with guilt and sorrow. At the ghost’s own tears, Fundy lowered his voice as he lowered his head with despair. “Why, dad..? Why..?”

“The memory…” Ghostbur admitted. “...is hard to think about.” At that, Fundy bristled as he stood up and nearly stormed off. “But I will tell you.”

That made Fundy stop and hesitate. He looked at his father with unease but also hope. He could not pass this chance up. He sat back down. Ghostbur took a deep breath before he spoke again.

“It was Sally.” He said gently. Fundy looked at him before rolling his eyes.

“Are you gonna tell me that mom was a salmon who swam away when I was born? Because I don’t really believe that anymore.” Fundy said deadpanned. Ghostbur laughed before he shook his head and smiled sadly.

“No, I know you are older now. And I know you wouldn’t believe that story as time went on.” Ghostbur said. “No, I’m going to tell you what really happened to Sally.” Fundy’s eyes went wide as saucers but he said nothing, focusing hard on Wilbur.

“Alivebur loved her so much. I… I loved her so much, Fundy. We were so happy together. She made me so happy and I made her happy. She was my world. My starlight. She was a Kitsune, a shape shifting fox creature that could take the form of a fox or human. She loved fish, you see. Salmon was her favorite.” Ghostbur explained. “We were both so happy when we learned that she was pregnant, it was as if the Gods themselves blessed us with the world... We would have given you the world.”

The Ghost paused and Fundy saw that Wilbur had started to cry. Whether they were tears of joy or sadness was yet to be determined. Fundy remained silent as Ghostbur continued.

“After you were born. She told me that you being born in a half fox and half human form was normal and that she would have trained you how to shapeshift properly…” Ghostbur’s tears were now starting to affect how he spoke. “S-She… S-She went out to the m-market one n-night to get food… S-She never c-came b-b-back…”

At this point, Ghostbur had begun to sob heavily. Per instinct, Fundy immediately hugged his father as Wilbur clutched him tightly and just sobbed into his son’s shoulder. It took several moments for Ghostbur to calm down enough to speak again as he pulled away to look Fundy in the eyes, even though it pained him so much. And Fundy could see it so clearly.

“W-We buried y-your mom under the t-tree… The L’Manberg tree before it w-was even the L’Manberg t-t-tree…” Ghostbur muttered through tears. His pale and translucent skin burned slightly at the tears running down his face. “A-After that… Alivebur couldn’t stand the pain. He only took care of you as much as he needed to… looking at you reminded him of h-her… b-but there was nobody there for him at the time… And as soon as he could… he sent you away… h-he never… I never… It hurt him so much… It hurt so much… i-it still h-hurts…” 

Ghostbur was losing his composure now and Fundy sat in disbelief and anger and sorrow and pity and understanding but yet with so much untouched sadness. He hadn’t even noticed the tears running down his face until he too was crying alongside his father. He finally understood his father, he finally understood why. But it still hurt regardless. It never would stop hurting.

“Wil…” Fundy finally spoke as Ghostbur looked ready to fall over from overexpressing himself. It definitely got the ghost’s attention when he spoke. “I understand. And it hurts me too. It has been and probably will always be hurting. I’m in pain too. You neglected me, barely showed me any affection. And I won’t forgive you for that.”

Ghostbur looked ready to cry again, and Fundy started to cry some more.

“I-I hated you, dad… I don’t know if I still do but I don’t want to! I’m tired of feeling so angry and unhappy! I’m tired of being alone. You always cared about L’Manberg more than me… But I don’t care about L’Manberg… I just want… I w-want us to be a f-family! No more blood, no more death… I want my uncles back, I want a dad who loves me and shows it!” Fundy sobbed as he shook his head and hugged Ghostbur so tightly that it might have hurt any ordinary person. 

“I know…” Ghostbur admitted, fresh tears streaming down his face as well. “And… you don’t have to forgive me… I will never ask that you do so, son.”

At that, Fundy burst into even more tears, which caused Ghostbur to cry as well. Both men sat in each other’s arms, clutching each other desperately as they cried out their emotions for the first time in a very long time. When they did calm down, they simply sat in beside each other, smiling slightly and Fundy acknowledged to himself how well it felt to cry and admit his feelings.

“We have a long way to go before either of us are ever going to be a proper family…” Ghostbur admitted as he reached a hand out for Fundy to take. “But… I’m willing to do my best to be a better dad. To be a real dad to you. The kind that I never was.”

Fundy smiled as tears welled in his eyes. 

“I’d like that very much… dad.”

He took Ghostbur’s hand. 

“Dad..?” Fundy asked. Ghostbur looked at him curiously and nodded for him to continue. “What was mom like?”

Wilbur froze before he chuckled warmly. He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his pale face. His hazy eyes glazed over with recognition and affection.

“She was like you, Fundy. Her heart was just as big as yours…”

And maybe, as the two spoke, if you were paying attention, and you swore it wasn’t some kind of hallucination, you would have seen her standing several blocks behind them.

She looked over them and missed them both dearly.

But it was probably just a trick of the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, non-linear


	3. Treasured Bonding Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tommy is born and Theseus is worried about Tommy getting in the way of himself and Wilbur... only to be proven absolutely wrong.

UPDATED 2/5/2021: I edited out any mention of Techno's real name since he is uncomfortable with the usage of it. Instead, I changed it to be "Theseus" instead!

* * *

"I sure hope mom is okay." Wilbur, the younger twin, murmured right before they heard a shriek of pain coming from the room before them. The door was closed and while it was usually pretty well insulated, nothing could block out the sounds of their mother in labor.

"She'll be fiiiiine." Theseus replied, rolling his eyes at his younger brother's worry. "Mom is tough, she will beat this."

"PHILZA MINECRAFT I WILL MURDER YOU!!!" Another ear piercing shriek, which both Wilbur and Theseus covered their ears. The two 10 year olds looked at each other in shock before Theseus made a face.

"Or maybe not."

"That sure is comforting!" Wilbur retorted angrily. Theseus couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. Suddenly, there was a high pitched wailing that was not from their mom. Eyes wide, they turned to the door. Theseus didn't look to be as excited as Wilbur did but both siblings knew that they were equally as excited.

The door opened and out stepped Philza, their father, who had bags under his eyes as he looked at his two kids with a tired smile. Wilbur stepped forward with an excited grin. "Dad, dad, is mom-?"

"Yes... finally." Philza replied with a chuckle. Theseus raised a brow before Phil looked at the elder twin. "David, Wilbur, come on in."

The twins followed their father into the room, where Kristen was seated, holding a bundle which held their newborn brother. She smiled happily as she had tears in her eyes, looking to her sons. "Hello, boys..."

"Mom, mom!" Wilbur exclaimed as he rushed over to sit on one side of Kristen while Theseus sat on the other. 

"Hehe, Wil, calm down! Don't frighten him." Kristen chided as she gestured to the newborn baby who had just fallen calmed down despite having screamed his lungs off. The twins looked at their new brother with wide eyes as they saw small blonde hairs with the bluest of eyes. He looked like a younger version of Philza. 

"He doesn't look like you at all, mom." Theseus said matter-of-factly. Kristen laughed softly as she ruffled her son's hair, which earned a giggle from the boy. 

"He looks like me." Phil said happily as he sat at the end of the bed with the warmest smile. "Friggen finally!" The Elohime joked before his wife jokingly kicked him, earning a laugh from Phil. Wilbur looked at his new brother with interest and curiosity. The child returned his look with his own. Wilbur waved slightly, making the baby grin a toothless grin. 

"Mom, mom! I think he likes me! He is so cute!" Wilbur exclaimed as he pointed at the baby and then looked between his mom and his brother. "Tomanthy likes me!"

"Tomanthy?" Theseus questioned. Wilbur stuck his tongue out.

"It's a perfect name for him!" Wilbur retorted. Phil and Kristen laughed at their boys as the twins looked at their parents confused. "What's so funny, guys?"

"Nothing, kiddo." Philza chuckled. "I actually kind of like the name Tomanthy."

"I do too!" Kristen said with an amused smile. "And the more I hear it, the more it grows on me!"

Wilbur's smile grew so wide that Theseus wondered if Wil's jaw would detach. "So I named him?!"

"Yes, Tomanthy it is!" Philza said happily. 

"Tommy for short, though." Kristen added.

Theseus looked at his family, who were so happy about this. But as Theseus looked at his new born brother, Tomanthy, he didn't know how to feel about it all. And looking at Wilbur and how happy his brother seemed to be with the baby... He liked it when it was just him and Wilbur. He wasn't so sure about their new member of the family. He stood up and walked away. Kristen and Wilbur were too busy fawning over the baby to realize but Phil noticed his eldest son's expression.

"Thee?" Theseus was halfway down the hall to his room when he heard Phil's voice from behind him. He paused and turned, seeing his father standing there with a concerned expression. "What's up, buddy?"

"Nothing." Theseus lied smoothly as he continued walking up to his room. As he sat at his desk, grabbing a book to read, he heard his dad lean against the doorframe. He lowered his book and turned in his chair to face him. "What is it dad?"

"Theseus, are you sure something isn't bothering you? Something to do with Tomanthy's arrival?" Phil hit the nail on the head with that one. Theseus never liked just how well Phil was able to read him, but it did always manage to get Theseus to talk about his feelings - something Phil always preached about.

Theseus exhaled.

"I don't want to lose Wilbur. What if he replaces me with... with Tommy?" Theseus said, letting his guard down. He sounded emotional - worried. Phil looked at his son with surprise before he burst out laughing. Theseus looked at his dad in utter bafflement as Phil laughed his ass off. "What? What's so funny, dad?!"

"Oh, kiddo, you have nothing to worry about." Phil replied as he managed to stop laughing. "Think about it? You and Wil have been best friends since you were babies. Do you really think he is going to replace you with your own brother?"

"Well... when you put it like that..." Theseus muttered.

"See?" Phil's expression turned more serious as he approached his son and stood by him, resting a hand on his shoulder as he knelt down. "Things will change, of course. Life is a series of changes, after all. But you and Wil? Thee, nothing with get between you two. Tommy is just an addition to your party."

"I think that makes sense..." Theseus replied softly before he met his father's gaze with relief. He hugged Phil tightly. "Thank you, dad..."

It took a moment for Phil to return the hug as he smiled fondly. "Of course, son."

* * *

"Hyah!" The youngest Minecraft son swung his wooden sword with the ferociousness of a kitten, but Theseus would never tell him that. The now 13-year-old Theseus had been giving the 3-year-old Tommy some very basic sword lessons after the kid expressed interest in it. Tommy wasn't very good at it, not like how good Theseus was when he was Tommy's age. Phil had been training Theseus since he could walk, seeing how good his eldest son was at it.

But when Tommy approached Theseus to ask about lessons, he could hardly refuse. But he quickly found that teaching was not something he was incredibly good at.

"No, no, Tommy, you have to widen your stance otherwise you will fall over." To demonstrate, Theseus swung Tommy's legs out from under him, letting the toddler fall over. Tommy looked up at Theseus with surprise but indignant expression. To his credit, the kid didn't cry out. Theseus offered a hand. "Come on, kiddo, let's try again."

"This is borwing!" Tommy exclaimed, getting up by himself. "I wanna be cuwl like you, Thee!"

"It takes years of practice and training, Tommy. I didn't get so good by sitting in one spot." Theseus replied straightforward. Tommy hmphed before he turned away and stormed off. Theseus exhaled irritated as he sat down by the old tree in their backyard.

"Having troubles?" Theseus looked up and saw his twin, Wilbur, standing there with a smirk. 

"You could say that." Theseus replied as Wilbur sat beside him.

"Tommy is still really young, he doesn't understand stuff like responsibility." Wilbur said. Theseus made a scoffing noise.

"True, I guess." 

"You wanna do something that both you and Tommy would like?" Wil asked. At Theseus's questioning expression, Wilbur lifted a hologram projector. It belonged to Phil and while Phil never explained how it worked, the brother figured out how to use it and enchant it. It served to take a book and turn it into moving images that were projected all over the room and told the story within the book. 

"Yoooo!" Theseus exclaimed, happily. "Let's do it!"

"I knew you'd cheer up!" Wilbur laughed as the twins stood up and walked back inside to find Tommy. They found the toddler sitting on the sofa, playing with some dolls. Theseus nudged him, which caught Tommy's attention. Wilbur lifted the projector with a knowing grin. Tommy's eyes grew to be the size of saucers as he grinned excitedly.

"HEWW YES!" The toddler exclaimed, shocking the brothers with the toddler's vocabulary. Wilbur laughed as he ruffled Tommy's hair. Theseus was smiling as he and his brothers walked up to Tommy's bedroom, where they all closed the curtains and the door, leaving them in darkness.

They set up the projector and selected a fairytale book that Kristen was reading to Tommy. They slid the book inside of it and Theseus muttered some words. The projector came to life, recalling the tale of "Little Red Riding Hood." Tommy listened and watched with rapt interest. Wilbur and Theseus traded looks as they smiled before they too paid attention to the story.

* * *

It had been several hours since Phil had been gone. He returned with new materials for a new project he was constructing for a client. It had been not the best day since he had to take his trusted horse Rain with him and the horse was getting old. As he packed away everything and fed Rain, he heard the sounds of surprised yelling from upstairs.

Confused and a bit worried, he walked upstairs and saw Kristen standing in front of the door to Tommy's room. A happy smile was on her face. Phil approached her and when she noticed him, she put a finger to her lips and gestured for Phil to look inside the crack of the door.

Intrigued, he looked and his heart melted at the sight before him. There were Theseus, Wilbur, and Tommy, sitting on the floor with several pillows surrounding them. The brothers were cuddling and smiling as they watched the projections. It didn't even register to Phil that his boys had taken his Projector. He was too preoccupied with the sight of how happy his sons looked.

He shared a loving look with Kristen as they embraced and held each other lovingly.

"We did good, didn't we?" Kristen whispered, as to not disturb the boys. Phil couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, we certainly did..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm.... don't worry... there will be ANGST soon,,,  
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! we love those things!!! :D


	4. The Curse Manifests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an old yet unbeatable enemy of Phil's returns... in the most cruelest way possible.

UPDATED 2/5/2021: I edited out any mention of Techno's real name since he is uncomfortable with the usage of it. Instead, I changed it to be "Theseus" instead!

* * *

Philza had been out in town with Theseus, doing errands and the likes. Kristen had been gone the whole week, traveling to Poggerishmir for a job opportunity. So it was just Phil and the boys. Phil and Theseus had just finished doing the last errands for the day and Phil had brought Theseus out to see if anything would catch the teenager's fancy. He had money to spend and seeing how it was soon Theseus and Wilbur's birthday, Phil wanted to treat both of his boys. He had already done this with Wilbur the other day and it had been obvious what Wil wanted - a new guitar. 

Theseus was not as easy to crack. Phil knew that his eldest liked books and anything to do with strategy and battle tactics. He never understood why Theseus took such a liking to it all but he couldn't blame his son. Phil knew that Elohime children had strange interests, even if Theseus was only half Elohime.

However, something strange had been going on the whole day with his son.

Theseus seemed far more twitchy, more alarmed and looking around as if he had heard someone call out his name. As hard as he tried to mask his fear and unease, Phil caught on. But Phil genuinely had no idea what could be scaring his son so much.

"See anything you like?" Phil asked as Theseus was busy browsing the local bookstore. The teenager jumped at the sound of Phil's voice but quickly composed himself. The blink and you'll miss it fear in his son's eyes alarmed him.

"Not really, dad." Theseus replied, his eyes returning to the titles and volumes. He was avoiding Phil's gaze like the plague. As Theseus browsed, Phil looked around, trying to see if anybody had been following them. Some quick magics revealed that was not the case and there was no imminent danger. It worried and confused Philza though.

What was frightening his son?

* * *

Several hours had passed and Theseus had finally picked out something, but Philza knew his son's heart wasn't in it. By the end of the day, Theseus looked tired and on the verge of collapse. Phil decided to get his son home so he could rest and relax. Seeing as Theseus and Wilbur shared a room, Phil did his best to be quiet as Wilbur had already been sound asleep by the time the two returned.

He sat at the side of Theseus's bed as he looked down at his now sleeping son, who looked to be relaxing slowly but surely. This relieved Phil very much. He sighed as he leaned forward and kissed Theseus's forehead.

"Sleep well, bud." He murmured before standing up and leaving the room. He proceeded to go outside and set up a bunch of magical wards and spells to keep enemies out for the night. Even though there seemed to be no danger, Phil still didn't want to take any chances with his family. Besides, if Theseus was on edge, he would trust his son's judgement.

"Elpirt draw!" Had been the last spell he sounded for the evening. He needed to do something to take his mind off of Theseus. He ended up working in his workshop, finishing up a schematic for a new build he was working on. He truly enjoyed his job and it paid very well. Rich nobles or higher class people would contact him to build them contraptions to make their lives easier and Phil was nothing if not ingenuitive. 

"AHHH!"

A scream.

 _Wilbur's_ scream.

Phil's heart stopped.

He immediately tossed his quill away and raced out the door and back into the house faster than anyone had ever seen him move. Terror gripped his chest as he grabbed his sword on the way upstairs. He was there not even 5 seconds later.

Oh gods, what had happened?! Had someone managed to infiltrate the home after all? How had they done that?! That should have been impossible! But Wilbur was in danger! He heard his son scream! He prayed to all Gods above that Wilbur was okay!

But what he saw when he burst through the door was not at all what he expected.

His sword dropped to the floor as his eyes widened in terror. No... no, no, no... this... this couldn't happening!

"T-Theseus..?"

Before him was Theseus, no, it had the body and face shape as Theseus but... he was not human or an elohime anymore... He was a Piglin! A quick look at Theseus's bed confirmed this. But that was not what shocked him.

It was the knife clutched in his hand as he grabbed onto Wilbur shirt and... oh gods... there was blood... there was... Wilbur's blood.

Phil met the black and yellow eyes of his transformed son and in those pits he saw nothing of the boy he raised. He only saw bloodlust - pure, unfiltered bloodlust... 

One that Philza recognized and knew better than anything. He could almost hear the voices that he was now sure that Theseus heard.

" _Get out of my son!_ " Philza screamed as he hurled a magical attack at Theseus, who moved just in time, releasing the bleeding out Wilbur and going to attack his father. Philza made quick work of his son, throwing him over his shoulder and incapacitating him. A quick sleep spell was all that was needed to calm the possessed Theseus. He did not revert back to his human form but the darkness that was previously there was no longer.

Immediately, Phil tended to Wilbur and muttered several spells before pulling out healing potions. He had never been more glad in his entire life that he had gathered the resources for potions. The wounds in Wilbur's chest area slowly closed and healed but Phil knew that it would take much rest and stronger potions for Wilbur to be fully healed. He carried his son out of the room and into his own room, where he placed Wilbur down onto his bed.

When he was sure Wilbur would be fine, he quickly moved back to the twins' bedroom and saw that Theseus was still unconscious on the floor. The 13-year-old had not yet turned back and Phil was starting to suspect that maybe Theseus wouldn't anytime soon. He knelt by his son and looked at him.

Regret, guilt, and sorrow filled his soul and mind as tears welled in his eyes. Now he knew why he no longer heard the voices, why he was not plagued by constant nightmares. They were there sure, but not nearly as much as before Wilbur and Theseus were born. At first, he suspected that the curse had run its course when Phil was happier and had a stronger magical bond but... that was not the case.

Not the case at all.

In some sick, twisted irony, he did not ever foresee this happening. He cursed the dreaded Nether Devil more than anything now. He was reminded of just how much he hated the One Not Named.

The Blood Curse had not been destroyed.

It had been _passed down_.

* * *

Theseus felt exhausted as he slowly opened his eyes. Everything hurt all over and he wasn't sure how he managed to even move. He sat up in his bed and looked around, accustoming to the light. "Ugh..." He groaned and then froze.

When had his voice gotten deeper?

It wasn't adult level deep but it was still significant enough that he noticed it.

"Theseus..?" Wilbur's voice startled him as his head snapped to see Wilbur sitting in a chair nearby but far away. It was right then when he noticed Phil had been standing in the corner and had been watching Theseus like a hawk. "Are you... okay?"

"Yeah? I feel fine, Wil." The voice still threw him off. But as he looked between the two, he couldn't help but notice the unease and concern on Wilbur's face and the worry but also alertness on Phil's face. "Guys..? What's wrong?"

"Do you... remember what happened?" Wilbur asked softly. Theseus raised a brow, momentarily confused.

"No, I-" He never finished his sentence.

Because they were back.

**_You stabbed him. Blood for the Blood God. You stabbed him. Death to all. Suffer. Your own brother. Stabbed. Knife. Blood. DEATH. BLOOD. WAR. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!_ **

The voices...

He looked between Phil and Wilbur terrified and then he remembered what he had done.

He stabbed Wilbur... He nearly killed his own brother!

Theseus covered his mouth with a very furry hand in horror as he stared, with eyes so wide, at his brother. "Wilbur... Oh gods... Oh gods..." He couldn't stop the stream of tears and sobs that racked through his body. 

"Theseus!" Wilbur shouted worried as he raced over and hugged his brother. Theseus eagerly returned the hug and just sobbed into Wilbur's shoulder. Oh gods, what had he done? He didn't understand why Wilbur was even here, let alone hugging him! But Wilbur always had a forgiving heart. Wilbur cared so much.

After several minutes, Theseus managed to calm himself as Wilbur sat beside him, stroking his back with his hand in a comforting gesture. Theseus had always liked that and Wilbur knew this very well. When the two siblings felt more composed, they met gazes and Wilbur smiled widely in amusement.

"What?" Theseus asked, suspicious of the way Wilbur looked at him. His younger brother gestured at.. all of Theseus. Confused, he looked at himself and jumped in shock.

He was half naked but... his chest was no longer skin! It was covered in pink fur! It was short but still fluffy. Horrified, he felt himself and put his hands to his face, and clutched his face as he realized that his nose had gotten longer and- he had a snout! He turned to a mirror in the room and staring back at him was a young Piglin with black and yellow eyes, unlike the white and brown eyes he had previously! He had pig ears, a pig snout, fur all over! He was covered in it! He generally appeared to be more bulky too!

"What the Nether happened to me?!" Theseus yelled in horror as he looked at Phil terrified. At his pleas, Phil's eyes softened as he closed the distance and hugged Theseus so tightly.

"It's a curse, Theseus." Phil answered, and he sounded so defeated, so... depressed. It was so unlike his father to sound this way. "It's the Blood Curse, by the Blood God."

Wilbur's eyes widened in shock and so did Theseus's. "Herobrine?!" They both said at the same time.

"Had you been growing up in my time, you wouldn't have uttered that name..." Phil said softly but he was also reminded of the fact that Herobrine was defeated long ago. He could not physically harm his children. "Herobrine is no more. But... he left some scars on several people."

"Why am I cursed...?" Theseus asked hopelessness seeping into his voice. If Herobrine had cursed him... there was probably no way to undo it. And that terrified the now werepig.

"I don't know." Phil said, but Theseus felt like he was omitting some key details. "I will need to look into it more."

"Can you break the curse, dad?" Wilbur begged, looking up at Phil desperately. Phil smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Of course I will." 

Theseus didn't know if he believed him.

"Why..." Theseus spoke up, catching the attention of the two other people. "Why a Piglin..?"

"I think it is because of the fact that Herobrine's minions were Piglin long before the current era of peace. There were rumors that the original Piglin were people transformed that way to serve Herobrine but we cannot be sure." Phil explained. Theseus did not like this answer but he believed Phil was telling the truth.

"Wil..." Theseus spoke softly. "Please... I'm so sorry... The voices, they-"

"Dad told me what happened. I don't blame you at all, Thee." Wilbur said, smiling reassuringly and genuinely.

"I..." Theseus stopped, before he smiled thankfully at his brother. "Thank you, Wil..."

They shared a hug.

"Okay, Wil, we should let Theseus rest." Phil suggested. Wilbur nodded frantically, and Theseus knew that Wilbur still absolutely adored him. His little brother being concerned for Theseus's wellbeing despite being the one who was stabbed.

"Yes! Don't worry, Theseus, I will be back later!" Wilbur announced as he got off of the bed and walked out the door, but not before waving bye to Theseus, who waved right back. Phil remained there for a moment before he too went to leave.

"Lock the door after you leave." Theseus pleaded as soon as Wilbur was out of earshot. Phil whipped his head back at Theseus in shock.

"What?"

"I don't trust myself right now. Please, for Wilbur's sake..." Theseus begged. Phil looked at his son heartbroken before he exhaled and nodded once. "Dad?"

Phil stopped in front of the door. "Yes?"

"I-I love you." Theseus stuttered yet he genuinely meant it. Phil's eyes widened before they softened. 

"I love you too, Theseus." Phil replied with just as much sincerity. 

The door latched shut and the lock clicked not a second later. Theseus leaned back in his bed and found himself feeling even worse than before. He lied to Wilbur.

He wasn't possessed by anything to attack Wilbur.

He did it because the voices wouldn't stop until he did.

And that made him hate himself even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGSTTTTTTT


	5. Going Out - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Theseus, Wilbur, and Tommy go out for a trip in town and they all meet significant people in their lives. (Before Theseus's Blood Curse manifests proper.)

UPDATED 2/5/2021: I edited out any mention of Techno's real name since he is uncomfortable with the usage of it. Instead, I changed it to be "Theseus" instead!

* * *

"Look, look!" The toddler pointed to a stand where there was a puppet show going on. Theseus and Wilbur smiled at their young brother as he raced over to check it out. They followed him and stood over him as he sat down and watched the puppet show with awe.

Theseus's eyes wandered around and he spotted the local library. Desiring to read like he needed food, he turned to Wilbur and smiled. "Hey, Wil?"

"Yeah, Thee?" His twin replied curiously yet quietly as to not disturb the show.

"I'm gonna head to the library, are you okay with watching Tommy?" Theseus asked. Wilbur nodded once and smiled encouragingly.

"Go ahead, I'll look after him." Wilbur replied. 

"Thanks, bro, you're a real life saver." Theseus praised before he raced over to the library, his pink hair flying in the wind. Ever since he turned 10, he had been growing out his hair and now it was long, reaching to his mid back. He took care of it but it always got everywhere, especially while training. He had to put it in buns but they always came undone way too quickly.

He entered the library and waved at the librarian at the front desk - Mira - who knew him well enough that she did not need to question what he was looking for. He probably knew the library better than she did anyway. Theseus continued down the hall, jogging at a decent speed, looking for the history section, eager to get a chance to pick up a new book. However, he had been going a bit too fast.

Before he knew it, he crashed into someone right about his height. 

"Ahh!" Both kids shouted. Books went flying as the two children fell over. Theseus rubbed his head before he looked at who he had bumped into and his eyes widened. It was a girl! She looked to be his age, maybe a year younger, and was darker skinned with very curly brown hair. She had these brilliant orange eyes and had a round face, even for a kid their age. He had never seen her before.

"Oh! I apologize!" The girl exclaimed as she stood up and curtsied like some kind of royal. Theseus blinked at her. It took him a moment to realize that he needed to reply.

"Er, no problem!" He replied. Gods, he sounded awkward. He didn't have much practice speaking to girls at all, especially pretty ones. 

She looked up at him before straightening up and knelling down to pick up her books. Theseus didn't budge for a moment before he remembered his manners and quickly helped her gather the remainder of her books. When he handed them to her, she gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you!"

"What's your name? I've not seen you before." Theseus asked, wanting to get a chance to potentially make a new friend besides his brothers, and while he loved his brothers, he didn't really have any friends outside of them. The girl giggled as she clutched the books closer to her chest.

"Primrose, Handmaiden in Training, at your service." She introduced quite formally, which surprised Theseus immensely. 

"Uh, a handmaiden?" He questioned curiously. Handmaidens were usually servants to royals, so why was she here of all places?

"Yes! I'm training to become a Handmaiden for the future Lord of Mundaynia." Primrose explained. Theseus nodded slowly. Wow, so she was from one of the bigger cities within the DreamSMP Empire! A million questions raced through his mind but none he could really pinpoint at the moment.

"I'd love to visit someday." Theseus remarked. Primrose grinned.

"I highly recommend it! It's so big and busy. I really like the country though, it's very relaxing and far less noisy." Primrose explained matter of factly but her tone wasn't too serious. Theseus smiled sheepishly as he looked down at her with nervousness but he still had a smile on his face.

"It's definitely nice out here. But I'm surprised a big city girl is here of all places." Theseus said awkwardly. Primrose giggled as she covered her mouth with her free hand and looked at him through her lashes.

"I came here with Lord Nathan and Sir Neiris. He is a knight in the Lord's guard." Primrose replied. "By the way, I never caught your name?"

"Oh, geez," Theseus felt like slapping himself in the face. "My name is Theseus!"

"Theseus? That's a nice name!" Primrose said genuinely. Theseus couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as she bounced on her toes. She was so strange but quirky and kind of cute. "What are you looking for?"

"Heeh?" Theseus exclaimed confused. His eyes went wide as he realized he had made that sound in front of her, he could feel the red on his face forming. However, Primrose didn't seem to find it weird, instead, she just laughed.

"That is so cute!" She exclaimed as she leaned forward.

"What is?" He asked through his flustered exterior.

"Your 'heeh' noise!" She giggled again as she booped his nose. She then leaned away and balanced herself as she rocked back and forth, never seeming to stop. Oh yeah, she was weird but... he found himself smiling as his stomach fluttered. She was so odd! But in a good way.

"I-I'm looking for history books." Theseus replied to her initial question, not wanting to linger on anything. Her eyes went wide with glee as she pushed the books towards him and showed them to him. He looked at her in surprise as she held several historical books about different cities within the DreamSMP Empire. 

"W-Would you like to read them with me?" She asked softly. Theseus was suddenly surprised at her tone. Now she was flustered? Maybe she wasn't used to asking someone to read with her? He grinned as he nodded eagerly.

"Of course!" He exclaimed as he took some books from her and the two went to go sit down in the comfy chairs. As she went to sit in a specific chair, he stopped her. "Wait, Prim!"

"Hm?" She inquired, her ears seeming to perk up at his words in surprise. He smiled as he pointed to a specific cushioned bean bag chair that was well sat in. "This one is mine. It's the most comfortable, here." He took his hand before he could stop himself ad brought her over to the chair. The two children easily fit on the bean bag and could sit comfortably beside the other. They were even touching.

Oh gods... they were touching!

Theseus felt the blush creep up on him again. Oh gods no! He had never been this close to a girl. Ahhh! How to handle this? How to handle this?! 

He had been too busy to notice that Primrose too was freaking out beside him. She was blushing as well, and was trying to hide her flustered self in a book. Ever since she saw him properly, she found him utterly cute and a bit handsome. And he was so awkward but that added to the charm, she supposed. He was also interested in books! History! 

She briefly looked up at him to see he was reading too but his face was still red. Oh no! She really hoped she hadn't made him uncomfortable!

Neither party could really speak as they both sat beside each other, embarrassed beyond belief. It took several minutes before they could both properly focus on their books. And even more before they felt comfortable and completely were enveloped in their reading that they ended up leaning against the other, and were practically cuddling.

It only seemed like several minutes, but in actuality it had been several hours. The two had finished reading their books.

"What was yours about?" They both asked in unison, which surprised the other a bit. They both smiled.

"It was-" They spoke in unison once more, stopping themselves. "-It was-" They both burst out laughing when they did it the second time. Prim clutched her sides as Theseus giggled and covered his eyes with one hand. Eventually, they both calmed down enough to speak. 

"My book was about a small town, one of the original towns long before the DreamSMP Empire was established. Some villagers had apparently gone mad and started to murder each other." Prim described. "What about yours?"

"Mine was about the war against Herobrine, more specifically, how Herobrine came into power." Theseus explained. Prim nodded as she smiled fondly at him.

"I would love to do a study about Minecraftia's history. But I don't have nearly enough time for it, unfortunately." Prim sighed regretfully. Theseus raised a brow curiously.

"Why not?" 

"Because Handmaidens aren't really supposed to do anything outside of their training. It's intense preparation." She said honestly yet sadly. "But despite that, I do like what I am doing!"

"That's good." Theseus commented honestly. There was a slight pause as the two didn't quite know what to say to one another. It was only after a few seconds that Theseus spoke. "When do you have to go-"

"Ah! There you are, Primrose." A new yet kind masculine voice spoke up. Both children turned to look at the approaching man, who was dressed in very elegant robes that said of some kind of status. Primrose immediately stood up and curtsied. 

"Lord Nathan, I apologize for taking so long, I met this boy here and we have been spending time together." She said, gesturing to David, who also stood up and awkwardly bowed. 

"U-Uh, hi..." Theseus greeted softly. Lord Nathan looked surprised momentarily before he grinned.

"Well, I'll be damned..." Lord Nathan said. "You're Kristen's son, aren't you?" 

Theseus blinked in surprise as his eyes widened. "Uh, y-yes! I am." Theseus paused before he looked at Nathan. "How do you know my mom?"

"Oh, well, I see she didn't really tell you then." Nathan shook his head but the smile was still present. "That is all right, Kristen never did care for the royal life."

"My Lord?" Prim interrupted smoothly. "How do you know Theseus's mother?"

"Well, you see, Primrose and Theseus, Kristen is my sister." Lord Nathan explained. Theseus's and Prim's eyes widened in shock at the news. "So that makes you, Theseus, my nephew."

"Holy crap..." Theseus blurted out. Nathan only laughed amused.

"I had no idea you had a nephew, My Lord." Primrose admitted. 

"I have three actually, Theseus and his brothers. Kristen writes to me every once in a while to update me." Nathan replied.

"I will have to talk to mom about this." Theseus said honestly. "I trust you, but I also want to hear mom's side."

"I understand." Nathan gave a saddened sigh. He looked very unhappy regarding Kristen. "She and I had a fight the night before she left. It doesn't surprise me that she never told you."

"I guess..." Theseus spoke softly. To his utmost surprise, Prim suddenly bowed down to him, almost panicking. Theseus jumped back in surprise. "Uh, P-Prim?"

"I am so sorry, my Prince, I hope that you may now forgive my transgressions!" She exclaimed in a high pitched yet fast voice. Theseus shook his head frantically as he helped her stand up straight. 

"Primrose, it's quite alright, he had no idea and I don't think he really cares anyway." Nathan chuckled at the display. Theseus nodded feverishly as Primrose blushed sheepishly and closed her eyes.

"Sorry, My Lord, force of habit." Prim explained. Nathan laughed.

"Anyway, we should get going, lest Sir Neiris drags us both back to the Palace." Lord Nathan said jokingly as he walked away, knowing she would follow after she said her goodbyes. Prim nodded before she turned to Theseus, who looked rather awkward and yet a bit sad.

"Will I ever see you again..?" Theseus asked in a small voice. Prim giggled before she leaned forward and pressed a chaste and fast peck against his cheek. His face lit up to the color of a tomato as he stared directly at her in shock yet embarrassment but it was clear he enjoyed it. Prim giggled as she nodded, she couldn't help herself, he was just so cute!

"Of course you will! Stop by the Palace someday!" She remarked sweetly. Theseus nodded once as he tried to get a grip on himself.

"Y-Yes! W-Will do!" He stuttered. She giggled before she walked away and waved, feeling a tinge of sadness at not being able to see him again anytime soon. 

"Bye Thee!" She said warmly. Theseus felt butterflies in his stomach as he watched her retreating form and suddenly he wished he could have spent more time with her. 

"Bye, Prim!" He waved back as she smiled one last time before disappearing around the corner and heading off. He quickly raced to the window to see her exit the library, get in a carriage where Lord Nathan and Sir Neiris were waiting, and then rode off. A sense of sadness coursed through him as he exhaled dreamily.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, indeed..." He recited as he watched the carriage fade into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy some wholesome 12 year olds being dumbasses and flirting? nice
> 
> anyway! Please leave comments! I really love comments and feedback!


End file.
